


Trying to Remember What You've Done

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cults are bad ya'll, Gen, it's almost like this is the second season of Gravity Falls, this sequel is two years late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Stanley and Stanford, twin boys from New Jersey, are visiting their Great Uncle Dipper in Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer! Except, it's July and even though they fell asleep on the bus, they woke up on the Gravity Falls Museum steps? And they have a scrapbook? And a pet goat?(Sequel towe'll never forget what you've done)





	Trying to Remember What You've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddhhy7j

Grunkle Dipper knelt before both boys, his round eyes flicking between them. He held onto their hands. “Ford? Lee? What’s the date?”

“June First?” Stanford guessed.

“Friday?” Stanley followed.

“No, it’s… uh, who works here?”

“That, uh, Red-head with the beard?” Stanford prompted.

Stanley nodded. “Yeah, him! Right?”

“Who else?”

“You?”

Grunkle Dipper bit his cheek. “How about Gompers?”

“Gompers?” Stanford echoed.

“That goat?” Stanley tipped his head to look behind him. The baby goat bleated unhappily, head in his hooves as it lay down behind them.

Grunkle Dipper shut his Eyes and took a deep breath. “Who runs the diner?” No answer. “The fishing place?”

“Mr. McGucket?” the twins prompted.

Grunkle Dipper nodded, smiling. “Yes! Yes, Tate. Who’s his son?”

The two looked at each other. “…Fiddle-somethin’?” Stanley guessed.

“Fiddleford, I think,” Stanford corrected.

“Who’s Tate’s mom?” Grunkle Dipper prompted. No answer. Grunkle Dipper went on for hours, asking them weird questions. “How about the lake? Remember that?” “Who’d you meet there?” “Did you go looking for those missing supplies?” “Who runs the Tent o’ Telepathy?” “What about the party we threw after Gideon was defeated?” The twins couldn’t answer these questions. It was awful for way more than one reason.

First off, the boys had amnesia. That was terrible. Second off, the desperation and the terror and the hurt that they saw in their great uncle was awful. Of what they’d seen of him in Spring Break, he’d been a nice guy. He was kind of shy and nervous, but he loved them. Third, that boy–Fiddleford–was really upset for God-knows-what-reason. Fourth, they had a pet goat? What had they missed this whole summer? This summer Must have been very weird if Stanford got a _goat_ as a pet.

Finally, Grunkle Dipper sighed and shooed them off to bed. They were staying in the attic. Their room was messy–as was to be expected–and filled with weird things. Clothes they didn’t have prior to the summer, bunches of candy wrappers hidden beneath the bed, lots of dirty laundry, and toys scattered around the place. Crumpled papers and broken pens and a corkboard were on Stanford’s side. Posters and action figures and weird gizmos were in Stanley’s side.

Stanford inspected his part of the room. He looked over the corkboard. All whole mess of pictures were tacked up and connected with red string. In the center was a picture of a crazy old lady’s face. The red strings all attached to her picture, which had been labeled “UNLIKELY”. “Weird.” He looked under his bed and pulled out a journal full of codes that had been translated. A box of photos was next to it. Stanford sat down and looked over the pictures of monsters and scenes. “Huh.”

Stanley inspected his side of the room. He pulled a sci-fi gadget out from under his bed. “What?” He managed to find all types of things he’d squirreled away in random places. Space gadgets, random toys he didn’t Even like, an actual ax, a top hat, a red flashlight with a crystal taped to the front, a lot of candy and candy wrappers, egg shells from something that wasn’t a bird, snobby rich-people clothes, and a few fake IDs. From under a floorboard, he found a package full of letters. He sat back on his heels and started taking out the letters. “Who’s Darlene?”

“Fiddleford?” Stanford looked at his open journal. “Apparently he’s our friend? We go out on adventures a lot.”

“Really?” Stanley put down the letters and arrived by Stanford’s side. He looked over his shoulder at the red journal he kept.

“Mhm,” Stanford agreed. “I guess everyone thinks he’s crazy for seeing monsters. But the monsters are actually real? Why would people think someone’s crazy for seeing something that’s real?”

Stanley shrugged. “People don’t like it? Maybe he’s a nerd like you!” Stanley laughed.

Stanford chuckled. “That would Make sense.” He flipped through the pages a bit more. “Maria is the other person that works here. Dan’s the red-head cashier. Also, we work here?”

“That would make sense since Grunkle Dipper owns the place.” Stanley shrugged. “Well, you keep reading through that. I think I have a girlfriend.”

Stanford snorted. “Really?”

“Yeah, dude!” Stanley held up the package with letters inside. “A whole bunch a’ letters!”

Stanford rolled his eyes. “Yeah, double-check that, Stanley. I’d be pretty surprised if you had a girlfriend.”

“Shut up!” Stanley shoved him, causing them both to laugh. They went back to their respective literature.

Stanford got a weird feeling as he looked over the words. It’s almost as if he could remember…

Then, Stanford felt something in his jacket. As he moved to grab another book, something in his jacket shifted. He brought out a pink, sparkly scrapbook with a shooting star on the front. “3” was written in sharp, black ink on the cover. “What in the…?”

“Are you keeping a scrapbook?” Stanley wandered over to him and plopped down.

Stanford shrugged and opened it. He flipped through the pages slowly, taking in all of the pictures and the writing. Most of the writing was not familiar to them. Some of the writing was from them, though that writing was mostly in the margins. Finally, they got to pages and pictures of _them._

They flipped through the pages slowly, studying its contents, trying to remember what each one was.

They got to a picture of Stanley, Stanford, Fiddleford, and Grunkle Dipper. The trio of kids were soaked. Stanley and Stanford had on fishing hats. Grunkle Dipper had them all in a hug. Stanford was holding the camera to take a picture of them all so his arm was in the corner.

_“Everyone together!” Stanford commanded. Fiddleford and Stanley hurried to stand by Grunkle Dipper, who swept all three of them in a hug. “Say ‘fishing!’”_

_“Fishing!” they repeated._

Scraps of memories of the lake floated in his mind, scrambling to put themselves together. They hadn’t known Fiddleford for But a few hours and they already pulled him into the family. He was their first friend away from home and someone whom Stanford could identify with. They’d had great fun fishing and zooming over the water. They boated away from lake police and, unfortunately, allowed Stanley to drive on occasion. They’d just gotten back from doing something… something important. Stanford looked at the page. The Gobblewonker!

“Oh my gosh!” Stanford gasped. “Stanley! Stanley! I remember this!” He pointed to the picture.

Stanley narrowed is eyes. “U-uh… I, uh, I don’t. What happened?”

“We need to tell Grunkle Dipper!” Stanford jumped up and ran downstairs. Stanley followed him.

They found their great uncle sitting at the table, head bowed, eyes closed, holding a glass of something in his hand. When he heard their feet pound the floor in the kitchen, he jumped and looked up. “Kids?”

“Grunkle Dipper!” Stanford held open the scrapbook and pointed to the picture they’d taken on the lake. “I remember this! This is when he went fishing and we’d tried to chase the Gobblewonker!”

Grunkle Dipper’s eyes grew round as moons. Then, the largest smile they’d ever seen on him spread across his features. “You remembered!” he laughed and pulled them both in for a hug. “You remembered! Pictures! Those must help way more than Even words.” Grunkle Dipper sat them both down and started explaining each and every picture in as much detail as he could.

Stanford and Stanley went down for breakfast. Grunkle Dipper didn’t look like he was in the best of shape, but he smiled when they got downstairs. Pancakes dressed their plates and he’d taken out a pitcher of orange juice.

Stanford plopped down by his plate. “Grunkle Dipper? Since it’s July… and we can’t really remember anything… can you tell us about our summer?”

Stanley nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Apparently, I know a spider person!”

“And Fiddleford was our friend and we found monsters,” Stanford agreed.

Grunkle Dipper chuckled and nodded. “Alright. You did get into a lot of trouble in the beginning. Where do you want me to start?”

Stanley blurted out, “The beginning!”

“The beginning it is!” their great uncle announced. “I was pretty strict on this policy of not letting you two go beyond the forest. I was pretty scared that you’d find monsters in the forest. So, I pretended that magic didn’t exist to keep you away from it. But, you two weren’t too keen on the idea.” Grunkle Dipper told them stories way into the afternoon. Both sides were pretty happy, as Stanley and Stanford got to hear about their summer mission and Grunkle Dipper got to tell it.

Partway through, Stanford remembered he’d had a scrapbook in his jacket and held it out. “Do you know who this belongs to?”

“Scrapbook?” Grunkle Dipper looked over it. “Oh yeah! That’s the one with all the monsters and such. You added onto it. But you kept that a secret from me for half the summer.”

“Why?” Stanford tipped his head.

“You thought that I’d take it away,” Grunkle Dipper explained with a shrug. “You had that Right. I didn’t want you two getting hurt. I still don’t.” His gaze turned sad. “I’ve always tried to protect you. But I guess I failed that, too.” He sighed and then looked back up. “I’m sorry. Just a bit down. Heh. How do you two feel about a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I legit made this _October 27th, 2017_, two years almost to the date. Why didn't I wait 24 more days to post this? ...I got impatient.
> 
> Anyhow, this is a direct sequel. What happens after? Sunshine and rainbows! ...if it was a picture of sunshine and rainbows taped onto the sun visor in a car on a stormy evening. Stan, Ford, and Dan get to remembering things. (Wendy flips almost as soon as her dear boy comes home because MOMMA KNOWS SOMETHIN'S UP) As they get to know each other better (remember each other better, really) this also brings people together. Since Dipper is constantly bringing the boys out to town or trips into the forest, Maria takes over. (She's memorized every word Dipper's ever said in his tours) Dan get vacation time, but only to go on an epic camping trip with his family.  
Grenda "Great-Coping-Mechanism" Grendinator has realized her mistake like in "canon" (this is based on "Our Uncle Who Lives in the Woods") and does all she can for Candy and, begrudgingly, helps Dipper. Fiddleford "Coward-For-Sale" McGucket stears clear of them the whole time. It doesn't help that the Pines twins keep trying to talk to them, but Tate just shrugs and says "Sorry, boys. Fiddleford's just not feelin' right." The Pines twins remember what happened and... stop. The Mystery Trio is a Dynamic Duo once again.  
Then the Portal works. Instead of Fiddleford, it's cool-headed Maria that joins them. Ford, without Fiddleford's comfort, is even _worse_ and maybe "Tale of Two Maes" won't even happen. I don't know. Who do you think I amm, the author? ...lol
> 
> <s>Furiously writing Undertale until I begin to drown, in which time I come up for air only to be hit by Gravity Falls and DeltaRune</s>


End file.
